


simple

by TAKIPSlLIM



Series: learn to love you [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Rivals to Lovers, based on a twt fic, realizing you're in love with the person you married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKIPSlLIM/pseuds/TAKIPSlLIM
Summary: New is not a fan of complicating things, preferring to keep all aspects of his life as simple as possible because there was no point in spending too much time dwelling on things that could be explained easily. And while it's unnerving to realize that all that hate that he accumulated through out the years being compared to the eldest grandson of the Vihokratanas is gone, it's convenient.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: learn to love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	simple

**Author's Note:**

> a valentine's day drabble from the same universe as  this tweet fic, it would help if you read it first!

If you told him months ago that he'd be spending Valentine's Day one way or another, that he wouldn't be cooped up at home watching reruns of the series he'd been missing out on due to his current work schedule, New would have laughed at your face and called you crazy. 

How could he, New Thitipoom, who was simply and conveniently swept up in a marriage that united long-time rivals TC Holdings and VH Corporation, enjoy an occasion that was meant to be spent with someone you loved? 

He was married, yes. But that was on paper. 

He'd spent years hating the way know-it-all Tay Tawan talked, and he was sure that proximity, living in the same five bedroom mansion won't change that. 

Except, it did. 

"You're cooking?" he walks into their dirty kitchen, greeted by the sight of around ten different plates with various ingredients perched on their countertop and Tay, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

And he finds it… endearing. 

"Yeah, did you want to eat outside?" 

He sees the pout on Tay's face, the same one he used to find extremely annoying just a few months back, and thinks… 

_Huh. Cute._

New is not a fan of complicating things, preferring to keep all aspects of his life as simple as possible because there was no point in spending too much time dwelling on things that could be explained easily. And while it's unnerving to realize that all that hate that he accumulated through out the years being compared to the eldest grandson of the Vihokratanas is gone, it's convenient. 

After all, if he had hated the man he was married to, despite being married just for the technicalities, things would only be difficult for him. 

"No, here is fine. Do you need help?" he asks, taking note of the three pots currently set on their stove. 

Tay shakes his head, "No, it's fine. I know you've been busy with the new project, so rest up." 

He nods, a small smile on his lips. 

He leaves the kitchen, heading towards his home office. The thing is, he thought it'd be hard, unlearning the things that made him hate Tay. Because constantly being compared to him, being pitted against the guy who easily charmed every single person he met, was difficult. 

Because they were so different, it was so easy for everyone else to compare him to the boy who seemed so much brighter than he was. Tay's charisma was undeniable, and New knows he could never hold a candle to that. 

But now, every single thing he had grown to hate, he sees in another light. 

Because now, that Tay is on his side, it's easy to see that, as cliche as it sounds, they have personalities and skill sets that complete each other's. 

While New is cautious and discerning, Tay is personable and charming.

While New is logical and calculating, Tay is emotional and understanding. 

And while Tay had dreams he wanted to chase after outside being the heir of VH Corporation, New wanted nothing more than to take the reigns and take over the company he had grown to inherit. 

His eyes wander towards the framed photographs hanging above the sofa in his office. The busy streets of Tokyo, the cherry blossoms in Seoul, and the sunset in Sri Panwa. 

These framed photographs were one of Tay's many gifts for his 29th birthday. Memories of the trips that helped them grow closer, fonder. 

It'd be their first anniversary in a few months too, and he finds himself laughing at the slightly awkward wedding photo he keeps by his desk. 

By then, he'd realized something's changed. That they were no longer the kids that bickered for no good reason other than it was kind of expected of them. That with each day, his affection grows. 

With Tay and his good morning texts, his constant reminders for New to eat healthier food, to stop eating ice cream at one in the morning, it was easy. 

It was as if all the walls he'd built around himself, to protect him from the growing pains of never being good enough, were brought down and intruded upon by the warmth that he had never entertained, never considered. 

New wouldn't say he's in love. Love is such a weighted term for a feeling that's quite difficult to quantify. He'd try and find the logic in this situation really, how back then he'd been so proud of himself for not falling for Tay's charms. And now, he's already a goner. 

He wouldn't call it love, really. Not yet, at least. But is it love if he simply finds comfort in knowing that Tay's finally chasing his dreams? How he'd confided in New about his fears and worries about growing old and not being able to pursue the dreams he'd always placed at the back burner in lieu of being the good son that he always wanted to be. 

Maybe, it is. 

"Hin?" 

He turns around, realizing he'd been too deep in thought to notice that Tay had entered the room. 

_Hin._

Hin was a nickname that used to be spoken out of spite. Tay, at thirteen years old, had called him hin, a rock, because he always looked as emotionless as one. And he used to hate it, anger boiling in the pit of his stomach every time Tay would call him by that godforsaken nickname even as adults.

But like everything else in this backwards relationship they have, even that has changed. 

New would blush at the term of endearment, really. Except, he's just grown so used to the nickname and the hints of affection that now came with it.

"Hm?" he puts the photo down, noting how Tay follows the motion, a fond smile making its way onto his lips. 

Their affection for each other has slowly translated to words of endearment and meaningful touches. Heck, they've shared a couple of kisses and heated nights. 

So when Tay comes closer, wearing that frilly apron his friends got him as a joke and his hair pointing at all possible directions, encircling New's waist with his arms and pulling him close, New isn't surprised. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tay presses them close, chest to chest. He rests his head on New's shoulder, lips lightly touching the bare skin near his collarbone. 

And if the rate of his pulse kicks up a notch, New doesn't mind. 

"I love you," Tay whispers, barely audible, considering the lack of distance between them. 

New smiles, feels his heart swell at words that they've left unspoken, the words neither of them had been brave enough to say. So even if he isn't sure if he'd be able to quantify the feelings that had infiltrated his heart at such an exponential speed, he doesn't really care anymore. 

And if this is love, if the universe had decided to let him find love in the person he had least expected it from, so be it. 

If this is love, then it is, plain and simple. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! <3 
> 
> hope this drabble made your day an ounce sweeter!


End file.
